Favian Mendoza gets Grounded for Hyper Eternity
Favian Mendoza gets Grounded for Hyper Eternity is an episode. Summary Favian Mendoza killed Azura along with 40 million more people and got grounded for Hyper Eternity Cast *Joey as Favian Mendoza and Crosshairs *Alan as Mr. Mendoza *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano, Hana Shimano, Mitsuo Shimano, Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma, Patty Rabbit, Fievel Mousekewitz and Foo *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara and Marurin Sasaki *Brian as Torippii Sorano *Kimberly as Kion, Sarah West, Tommy Shimano, Tanya Mousekewitz, Kento Koshiba, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Takeshi Ishida, Akio Toriyama, Senichi Tanaka, Mitsuo Kawashima, Rei Kobayashi and Kazuo Matsukata *Simon as Mr. Alan *Kate as Mrs. Stevenson *Young Guy as Blue91233, Toad and Jet the Hawk *Dallas as Officer Goodman *Brian as Mario *Steven as Tom Sawyer and Luigi *Professor as Wario *Kidaroo as Yoshi *Princess as Princess Peach Transcript Part 1: The Lion Guard discovers what Favian Mendoza did/Favian Mendoza the terrorist/Favian Mendoza misbehaves at Azura's funeral *1st, 2018 *(We see Kion, Bunga, Beshte, Ono, Fuli, Mtoto, Kambuni, Gumba, Kwato, and Shauku on the computer. They are taking turns playing Roblox) *Mtoto: Wow, this is a nice day playing Roblox without any troublemaker bothering us. *Phone rings, Ono picks up the phone *Ono: Hello? *Mr. Mendoza: (On the phone) Hi, this is Mr. Mendoza. I want you guys to come to my house quick because Favian Mendoza did something pornographic again! *Ono: Favian did what? Oh my god he's so gonna get it! So we'll beat his bottom! *Mr. Mendoza: Thanks, goodbye. *hangs up *Ono: Hey guys! *Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Mtoto, Kambuni, Gumba, Kwato, and Shauku: (Together) What? *Ono: Favian Mendoza, has done it again! He did something pornographic, let's go to Favian's house and see what he did. *Lion Guard leaves the Lakeside *to: Favian Mendoza's house *Kion: This is where Favian Mendoza is. *(The Lion Guard enters Favian Mendoza's house and saw his dad, Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, the Babylon Rogues and the Save-Ums angry as Favian Mendoza is shocked) *Fuli: What did Favian do this time? *Mr. Mendoza: He drew pornographic pictures and drew a penis on the wall when Mr. Alan told him no and he told him to burn in hell. *Kambuni: Favian Mendoza drew a penis on the wall?! Now Annet Myer has to cover it up with white paint! *Gumba: What else did you do young man? *Favian Mendoza: Um! (X50) *Shauku: Tell the truth before we get The King Of The Monsters to beat you up! *Favian Mendoza: I............Killed..........Azura.......from.........Fire.........Emblem.........Fates and....I....killed....40.......million.....more.....people.....! *Shimano and his friends and classmates, the Lion Guard, the Babylon Rogues and the Save-Ums became shocked and mega furious with fire in their eyes as Mimirin Midorihara, Marurin Sasaki and B.B. Jammies began crying fountains of tears and crying in Baby Oleg's voice *Mr. Mendoza: OH!! (X40) Favian Mendoza, how dare you kill Azura along with 40 million more people? Thanks to you, without Azura, now the Lakeside is going to be put in danger of being destroyed by the Land of Make-Believe and its remaining allies are going to continuously attack everyday! *Kion: Even worse, North Korea and Iran will launch an all out invasion on the Pride Lands and the Lakeside! *Shimajirō Shimano: Even horrible than that, you made my girlfriend, Mimirin Midorihara cry along with Marurin Sasaki and B.B. Jammies! *Jet: And she is was one of my favorite characters! *Custard: I agree with Jet! Also, she's my mom! *Mr. Mendoza: We are going to her funeral. *Favian Mendoza: No please, anything but her funeral! *Mr. Mendoza: Go there right now or else I will call the police on you! *to: The Church *(We see The Lion Guard, Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, The Babylon Rogues and the Save-Ums crying in their TV show voice as Warmth is Gone from Fire Emblem Fates plays in the background) *Priest: Here we have Azura from Fire Emblem Fates. She is a songstress that loves to sing and be a restless sleeper. She died along with 40 million people from being killed by Favian Mendoza. Here's Maria Posada. *Maria Posada: Hey everyone, I'm Maria Posada. Azura is one of our warriors that protect the Lakeside, we will deeply miss her. *Jet: I agree with Maria Posada. *Wave: Me too. *Storm: Me three. *Jazzi: Me four. *Foo: Me five. *Custard: Me six. *Noodle: Me seven. *Ka-Chung: Me eight. *to: Favian outside happy *Favian Mendoza: Yay! No more getting beaten up by that stupid girl! *(The Lion Guard, Mr. Mendoza, the Babylon Rogues and the Save-Ums then appear and get angry at Favian Mendoza) *Mr. Mendoza: What on Earth Favian Mendoza? How dare you say that to that poor light blue haired girl that died? Get in the car now! *Favian Mendoza: It's so not fair! *Jet: Man, I hate Favian Mendoza. I'm going to get the others now to teach him a strong strict lesson. I also was going to the video store to buy Favian Mendoza some DVDs that are not pornographic like The Secret of NIMH DVDs, An American Tail DVDs, Tom Sawyer (2000) on DVD, The Land Before Time DVDs, All Dogs Go to Heaven 1 & 2 on DVD and Rock-A-Doodle on DVD. *Mr. Mendoza: Yes please, Jet. *(Favian Mendoza and Mr. Mendoza leave. Kion picks up the phone) *Kion: Hello YankieDude5000, Favian Mendoza murdered Azura from Fire Emblem Fates along with 40 million people. *YankieDude5000: He did what? Oh my God! I'm bringing the rest of my friends over so we could kick his rear. Thanks for calling me, Kion. Goodbye. *Mtoto: Once Favian Mendoza, gets executed we will tell Shenron to revive Azura and protect her from being killed permenantly and destroy the Land of Make-Believe and its remaining allies! Anyways, see you in part 3, goodbye! *be Continued Part 2: Favian Mendoza's stuff gets demolished and his pet box jellyfish gets killed by Dragon Kamui *2nd, 2018 *(We see Beshte in the camera) *Beshte: Before we see what Mr. Mendoza does to Favian Mendoza's stuff. I'm going to explain what happened previously in part 1. Ono got a call from Mr. Mendoza about Favian Mendoza drawing pornographic pictures and drawing a penis on the wall when Mr. Alan told him no and he told him to burn in hell. Also he killed Azura from Fire Emblem Fates which will leave our Lakeside vulnerable to the Land Of Make Believe and its remaining allies to destroy the Lakeside and make our wildlife go to extinction. Now let's see what happens to Favian Mendoza. Start the video cameraman! *to: Favian Mendoza in his room *(We see Favian Mendoza sleeping in his bed as his box jellyfish is swimming around his aquarium and his pornographic stuff is everywhere. His dad walks in.) *Mr. Mendoza: Wake up! *(Favian Mendoza gets out of bed) *Favian Mendoza: What now? *Mr. Mendoza: Favian, since you've been killing innocent people, looking up porn and making fake VHS, DVD, and Blu-Ray openings. Everything in your room including all of your pornographic stuff is going to be destroyed by Dragon Kamui and you won't like it. Also Dragon Kamui is going to kill and eat your box jellyfish as well. *Favian Mendoza: Dad, please. Anything but summoning Dragon Kamui to destroy my stuff! *Kamui appears from outside and breaths fire to destroy Favian Mendoza's stuff and kill his box jellyfish. Dragon Kamui then eats Favian Mendoza's box jellyfish *(We then see Favian Mendoza and Mr. Mendoza in the empty bedroom) *Favian Mendoza: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Wah!! (X20) *Mr. Mendoza: You're grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for hyper eternity. Now I will put a diaper on you. *Mendoza puts a diaper on Favian Mendoza *Favian Mendoza: Ouch, that hurts. *Mr. Mendoza: There, your diaper is on. Now you will go pee pees and poo poos in your diaper instead of the toilet. Part 3 Finale: Teach Favian Mendoza a lesson/Favian Mendoza gets arrested *Mr. Mendonza: You have some visitors. *Blue91233: I'm Blue91233. *Redstorm20025: *AsherComedian2001: *YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000. *Sarah West: I'm Sarah West. *yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100. *Slippy V: I'm Slippy V. You're mostly in dead meat now! *Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. I can't believe you misbehaved at Azura's funeral! You'll be forced to watch all four of my shows until you die! *Mimirin Midorihara: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. We still hate you for getting strongly expelled from school by breaking Mrs. Stevenson's leg on February 25, 2018! *Torippii Sorano: I'm Torippii Sorano. You are considered to be a massive threat to all of Melbourne, Australia! *Nyakkii Momoyama: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. All of your videos have gone too far! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. We hate you and we hate your videos! *Ramurin Makiba: I'm Ramurin Makiba. You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history of all Australia! *Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida. When are you going to stop making violent threat videos out of the Save-Ums?! *Tamasaburo Hyodo: I'm Tamasaburo Hyodo. I heard that you were putting nonsense and most violent comments on my YouTube channel or you're gonna kill me! *Katsumi Tachibana: I'm Katsumi Tachibana. If you make another foot fetish picture out of Kikko Hayashida for no reason, you'll be sent to the cell in the Baron's Fortress in Haven City! *Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba. You will forget your memories all about porn! *Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama. You won't remember anything which is porn! *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano. You have gone way too far! *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki. I know what you did to my friends! *Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimura. We told Santa Claus that you're not getting anything for Christmas for the rest of your natural born life!! *Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. I heard that you rubbed Mimirin Midorihara's chest when you are not supposed to do that back on February 23, 2018! *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. I heard that you were posting violent and racist comments on my friends' YouTube channels! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. When are you going to stop looking up porn and killing people? *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. You are not coming to my 10th birthday party along with Tamasaburo Hyodo, Tomiko Hyodo and Ramurin Makiba's 10th birthday parties tomorrow! *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka and I agree with Sakurako Koinuma. She said that you are so not invited to her 10th birthday party along with Tomiko Hyodo, Tamasaburo Hyodo and Ramurin Makiba's 10th birthday parties this Hinamatsuri! *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. We can't stand you killing people, making fake VHS opening and looking up porn! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi. I heard that you smoked weed in the boys bathroom at school and got sent to China on February 5th, 2018 when you know that marijuana is permanently banned from Australia, South Korea, New Zealand, Western Europe, Taiwan and Japan! *Kumakki Mashiro: I'm Kumakki Mashiro. I heard that you got in super dead meat and sent to Taiwan for getting Sausage Party on Blu-ray on February 9, 2018! *Kazuo Matsukata: I'm Kazuo Matsukata. If you make any more foot fetish pictures out of Kumakki Mashiro for reason, I will come and beat you up! *Kion: *Fuli: *Bunga: *Ono: *Tom Sawyer: I'm Tom Sawyer. *Becky Thatcher: I'm Becky Thatcher. *Amy Lawrence: I'm Amy Lawrence. *Fievel: I'm Fievel. *Tanya: I'm Tanya. *Toni: I'm Toni. *Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby. I'm extremely mad at you for killing 40 million more people along with Azura! Shame on you! *Timothy Brisby: I'm Timothy Brisby. *Jenny McBride: I'm Jenny McBride. *Justin the Rat: I'm Justin the Rat. *Jake the Kangaroo Mouse: I'm Jake the Kangaroo Mouse. *Basil: I'm Basil. *Olivia Flaversham: I'm Olivia Flaversham. *Woody Woodpecker: I'm Woody Woodpecker. *NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. *Topspin: I'm Topspin. *Roadbuster: I'm Roadbuster. *Leadfoot: I'm Leadfoot. *Mario: I'm Mario. You'll be forced to play all Mario games until you win or else I will shoot fireballs at you! *Luigi: I'm Luigi. You will play Luigi's Mansion, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon and all other video games made by Nintendo until you win or else I will shoot fireballs at you! *Wario: I'm Wario. You can also play all Wario games until you win or else I will barge at you! *Yoshi: I'm Yoshi. If you tickle torture Kirinta Kusano for no reason, I will swallow you up and you'll become an egg! *Princess Peach: I'm Peach. Like I said to Harry Forshew in 2015: If you made a grounded video out of me, you will be sent to Mental People's Home in Madison, Wisconsin, USA! *Princess Daisy: I'm Daisy. If you destroy Peach's castle, I will wham you with my frying pan! *Toad: I'm Toad. I'm still 100% way better than you! *Toadette: I'm Toadette. If you made a grounded video out of me, I will call the cops to arrest you! *Toadsworth: I'm Toadsworth. *Storm: I'm Storm. *Wave: I'm Wave. *Jet: And I'm Jet and we're the Babylon Rogues. How dare you misbehave at Azura's funeral, you bad boy! *Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. The Save-Ums and I will not tolerate your actions. *Foo: I'm Foo. Your porn stuff must be destroyed by my chainsaw! *Custard: I'm Custard. It's not cool to misbehave at my mom's funeral. *Noodle: I'm Noodle. Misbehaving at my mom's funeral has got to be one of the worst things you had ever done! *Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. That was so stupid of you to misbehave at my mom's funeral! *Mrs. Stevenson: I'm Mrs. Stevenson. You're a number one bully, terrorist, jihadist and mass murderer in our school! *Mr. Alan: I'm Mr. Alan, you're a very bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad student of mine and you're strongly banned from school forever permanently for killing everyone at school and murdering Azura along with 40 million more people! *Officer Goodman: You are under arrest for killing Azura along with 40 million more people! Get in the police car now! Trivia *Kion, Bunga, Beshte, Fuli, Ono, Mtoto, Kambuni, Gumba, Kwato, and Shauku will revive Azura and tickle her feet in the sequel Category:Favian Mendoza's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Blue91233 Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Longest Videos